Black Balloon
by fairygurl621
Summary: Samantha and Martin go to Wisconsin to find Sam's missing mother. MS
1. Do No Wrong

_**Complement the atmosphere  
Fill the ground with all our tears  
Dry them up to make it clear  
We do no wrong**_

Samantha played with her necklace as she continued her paperwork. It was almost Christmas time. She hated this time of year, all the snow and the cheerfulness and the presents. But she hadn't hated Christmas last year, last year she wasn't alone. Sam forced back memories as she glanced up at Martin, who was contently playing solitaire on his computer. She couldn't help but remember last Christmas: _"You make me really, really happy."_

Sam snapped back to reality when her cell phone rang.

"Spade?"  
"Very official." The female voice said. A voice Sam hadn't heard in a long time.

"Leslie?"  
"Yep," Sam's younger sister replied in a light tone, but then her voice grew serious, "Listen, something's happened with mom."  
"What?" Sam prepared for the worst, while her co-works glanced up at her.

"She's missing. We were supposed to meet for lunch yesterday, and she never showed. I called around and no one has seen her for a few days…"

"I'm getting a flight out." Sam said instantly and stood up

"Are you sure?"  
"Of course, I'll call you when I get my flight." Samantha hung up and ran into Jack's office.

"I need a vacation time. I need to go to Wisconsin, it's a family emergency."  
"What is it?"  
"My sister called, my mom is missing." She said impatiently, she wanted a flight out as soon as possible.  
"Take Martin with you." Jack said without looking up

"What?" She knew Jack knew about them…or what they used to be.

"It's a case isn't it? You're going to need to work with, and Martin is the only who didn't request off for the holidays. So I put two and two together. Martin is going with you."

Sam was still in shock, was he secretly plotting to get them back together? Or maybe he thought it would be amusing. Or maybe he wanted them to stay out of his hair while he worked alone in the office. No, that would be crazy. Maybe Jack just thought Sam couldn't do this alone, and on a whim he decided Martin would go with her. "I'll get a flight out for you."

* * *

"Ever wanted to go to Wisconsin?" Sam asked Martin as she begun packing up her things.

"I've never really thought about it." He replied honestly

"Well, you're going. With me. Today."  
"Okay?"

"My mom is missing." She said bluntly and went to pack up the rest of her things.

"I got you a flight," Jack came into the bullpen, "You leave JFK at seven tonight. There will be a rental car waiting for you at General Mitchell airport in Milwaukee."  
"Great," Sam said, "Martin, I'll call you around five. Be ready." She said and left.

"Ohh…you're gonna have fun!" Danny said sarcastically. Everyone sensed that Sam was in a mood. Martin glanced at his watch; it was three pm. "I should go. Sam will kill me if I'm not ready at five."

* * *

"I hate flying." Sam said as she tapped on the armrest of the seat, "I mean, we don't know anything. The plane could crash, or the seat could break, or we could get food poisoning, or the plane could explode..."

"Sam! Calm down." Martin quickly said before she continued her list, "you're gonna scare people."

"I'm not saying anything people aren't already thinking."  
"Would you like anything to drink?" The flight attendant asked them.

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee. And do you happen to have Dramamine?"

"What?"

"I'll have a coffee also." Sam said and nudged Martin in the side with her elbow, "that was not funny."  
"It was a little funny." Martin smiled and Sam returned the smile. She had finally started to calm down.

* * *

"Hi, Leslie, it's me. I was just calling to tell you we got in to Milwaukee; I'm with a college of mine. I'll call you first thing in the morning." Sam hung up her cell phone and got into the rental car.  
"You're not very close with your sister, are you?"  
"Not really." Sam said sadly. They had had cases where the missing person was best friends with their sister, or two brothers were extremely close. But Sam didn't have that; she only had a younger half sister that she resented since she was five because as soon as Leslie was born, her parents couldn't get back together. It was stupid really. "Here's the hotel." She attempted to change the topic as she pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot.

After checking in, and noting their rooms were on different sides of the hotel, they said their good-nights.

"Hey Martin?" Sam called out as he begun to walk away.

"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for coming." She smiled

"You're welcome." He returned the smile and continued to walk down the hallway. Sam wanted to say something more, but she didn't know what to say. She just turned into her own room.

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Martin were on their way to Leslie's house. Sam tapped on the steering wheel trying to remember what street her sister lived on, while Martin made a miniature white-board in a note book. _December 20, reported missing _was the first thing he wrote. "I hate it here." Sam said quietly, "It was so suffocating."

"Doesn't seem all that bad." Martin replied

"Live here for eighteen years, I'm sure your mind will change." She turned into a driveway of a modest house. A woman with shoulder length blond hair wearing a winter jacket and a pair of jeans stood in the front yard smoking and shivering. Martin guessed it was Leslie.

"Sammy!" The woman said and went over to the car.

"Hey." Sam climbed out of the car and gave her sister a small hug. Not the kind of hug sisters who haven't seen each other in four years would give, but more like a hug you'd give a distant cousin on their wedding day. "This is Martin Fitzgerald." She gestured towards Martin. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm a little freaked out. I've told Nick, but I haven't told the kids yet. Anyway, they're excited to see you."

"They remember me?" Sam asked. Her nieces were ten and seven, and Sam hadn't seen them in years.

"Well, they've seen pictures." Leslie snuffed out the cigarette. "Come on in, I made coffee."

A man about Martin's age sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee while to little girls sat around the table eating cereal.

"Mommy! Today is the last day of school before Christmas break!" The one with longer hair said.

"I know!" Leslie replied cheerfully. "Agent Fitzgerald…"

"Call me Martin."  
"Okay, Martin, this is my husband Nick. And our two daughters Julie," Leslie pointed to the girl with the longer hair, "And Rachel." Leslie pointed to the other girl with shoulder length hair. "Girls, say hello."

"Hi!" Julie said and waved to Martin, Rachel looked up startled and quickly went back to eating her cereal.

"Do you know who this is?" Leslie pointed at her sister.

"Aunt Samantha!" Both girls cheered and went to hug her.

"You guys are so big!" Sam got down on her knees and hugged them. "Hi, Nick."

"Hi, Sam." Nick said politely and went to get his daughters, "Time to get ready for school. It was nice meeting you, Martin."

"You too." Envy panged Martin's heart, this family (Samantha's family no less) seemed to be perfect. The type of family Martin had always dreamed of, but never imagined actually getting.

"So, what's the plan?" Leslie asked once everyone had cleared out of the kitchen.

"We were going to go to mom's apartment, and then to her work." Sam replied

"And then we were going to call hospitals and…" Martin saw Leslie turn white at the anticipated word, "…more hospitals."

* * *

Sam stood in the small apartment. It wasn't the apartment she had grown up in, but all the furniture was the same. Sam sat down on the familiar couch, which warped her into her own flashback.

_"Samantha, would you please eat your chicken?" Cathy Spade said to her oldest daughter, who was six. _

"_It's gross," Sam replied and continued to pick at it._

"_Well, at least eat half, okay? Your dad will be here soon." Cathy begun to wash the dishes._

"_Fine." Sam had a bag packed for her stay at her father's for the weekend. Well, really it was her father and his new wife. Samantha was the result of a two-month-long relationship and was cursed to live with her mother because her parents weren't married. Her mom was just nineteen. At least they were finally out of the trailer. Baby Leslie was with her dad's parents for the weekend, so her parents could have the weekend together. Cathy, Michael, and Leslie were a family, Samantha was just cast aside. "I'm finished!" Sam said and went to the window hoping to see her dad's car pull up. It was almost six thirty and he was a half hour late. At last, there was a knock on the door. _

"_I see you punctuality hadn't changed." Cathy said to herself as she went to answer the door._

"_Miss Spade?" A police officer asked_

"_Yes?" Cathy replied with fear in her voice._

"_I'm very sorry, but I'm here regarding a James Clinton…" The police officer continued and Samantha inched closer, trying to figure out what happened to her dad.  
"Oh my god…" Cathy begun and turned toward Sam, "Honey, could you go to your room?"  
"No! What happened to my dad?" Sam nearly yelled._

"_There was a car accident," The police officer explained, "There was ice on the roads, James was driving, he lost control. I'm very sorry ma'am, but James is dead." _

"_No!" Sam yelled and started crying._

"_Samantha…" Cathy said after saying good-bye to the officer._

"_I HATE YOU!" Sam screamed "I WISH IT WERE YOU THAT DIED AND NOT HIM! THEN I COULD LIVE IN THEIR HOUSE AND NOT THIS STUPID APARTMENT!" She continued to scream. "I HATE YOU!" She ran into her room._

"_Sam?" Cathy said quietly after her daughter_

"Sam?" Martin sat down on the couch next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about…" Sam decided not to lie to him, "About when my dad died. I was only six." Sam told him the story about what happened that day. "I always blamed myself." She said sadly

"It wasn't your fault, it was an accident."  
"If I didn't tell my dad to come that weekend, or if I asked to be picked up Saturday morning instead of Friday night, maybe he wouldn't have died. I always thought…that I should have been in the car with him."

"Sam…" He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders, "It wasn't your fault…maybe if he didn't die you wouldn't be the person you are today."  
"I guess." She wiped her eyes, "I want to find my mom."

_**Close the door before it's late  
We were born to love and hate  
Turn it down for our own sake  
We do no wrong**_

(Lyrics: Thirteen Senses-Do No Wrong)


	2. Don't Look Back in Anger

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews:) i edited the first chapter w/ song lyrics from the song "do no wrong"**_

_**Slip inside the eye of your mind  
Don't you know you might find  
A better place to play  
You said that you'd never been  
But all the things that you've seen  
Will slowly fade away**_

Sam was looking around in her mother's room while Martin sorted out various receipts and looking at her date book dated from the past few weeks. "Hey, Sam." Martin stood up and made his way into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Sam was looking at a few pictures from her childhood.

"Was your mom sick?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a bunch of checks written to a Doctor Schmitt, and a couple times a month she's had doctors appointments."  
"Schmitt? That's not her usual doctor, at least it wasn't. Maybe Leslie knows."  
"Should I track him down?" Martin asked

"Yeah…sure." Sam seemed distracted, but soon noticed a prescription bottle tucked behind a picture frame. "It's for Valium." She opened the bottle, "There isn't a lot left in here. Maybe she was taking it to reduce stress?"  
"Maybe." Martin replied

"Written out to Doctor Schmitt."  
"Shrink?"  
"No, I really doubt my mom would go to a shrink."  
"You never know. Besides, going to therapy is not really a bad thing."  
"I know, just run it down, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." Martin went back to the kitchen. He figured Cathy must have had the number written down somewhere. Still in the room, Sam found another prescription bottle for Oxycotton. This was also written by Doctor Schmitt. Sam picked up a picture of her and her mother when she was about three. "What are you hiding, mom?"

* * *

Martin and Samantha were in the car again. "We should split up. I'll go to her work and you go to the doctor's." Sam said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be faster. Besides, I'm not really looking forward to hearing what the doctor says."

* * *

"And were you friends with Cathy?" Samantha asked another one of her mother's co-workers.

"Sort of, we ate lunch together sometimes. But I never saw her out of work." Susan replied. Cathy was a receptionist at a medical chain; her job was usually to set up appointments with dentists. Plus, she usually ended up filing paper work also. Both of the Spade women hated paperwork.

"When was the last time you saw her?"  
"It must have been the eighteenth. At least that was the last time we worked together. I had off the nineteenth and I just figured she had taken a long weekend."

"Has she mentioned any family?" Sam didn't really know why she said it, but she wanted to know.  
"Yeah, I think she had a couple daughters, and a couple granddaughters. Cathy and I would always brag about our grandkids."  
_"Aidan drew me this picture." Susan said proudly as she pointed to a scribbled mess posted on a nearby wall._

"_That's adorable!" Cathy replied, "How old is he now?"  
"Almost three, time sure does go by fast." Susan smiled_

"_I know. Julie just turned ten, and Rachel will be eight in a couple of months."  
"Don't you have two daughters?"_

"_Yeah, Leslie lives here, and Samantha lives in New York."  
"That's pretty far way." _

"_Yeah, I rarely hear from her. I don't really know anything about her. Last I heard from her was a few months ago, I guess a relationship ended badly. She seemed really upset. Of course, I never heard of the guy before this."  
_Samantha couldn't respond to this. She knew she was never close with her mother, but she never knew how her mom felt about it. "Thank you." She said as sincere as she could, and went to her mother's desk. Around it was pictures of Julie, Rachel, Leslie, Leslie and Nick's wedding day, and Samantha. Sam glanced around to see if anyone recognized her, but no one really seemed to care. Sam was twelve in one picture, her hair was braded and she was wearing a big white winter coat, and was hugging a seven-year-old Leslie who was dressed head to toe in pink. The two were covered in snow and had big grins on their faces. Sam studied the picture for several seconds before replacing it on the desk.

* * *

"Doctor Schmitt?" Martin asked a friendly looking man with brown skin and salt and pepper hair.

"Yes?"  
"I'm special agent Martin Fitzgerald, we spoke on the phone." Martin showed him his badge, "I wanted to talk to you about Cathy Spade."  
"Oh, yes. Come into my office." The man showed Martin into a small but friendly room. "Cathy came to me about a year ago for a check up and we found something."  
"Found?" Martin was ready to write it down.

"Yes, she has lung cancer. She told me she had smoked on-and-off since she was fifteen. Almost forty-five years will do that to you."  
"How bad is it?"  
"Pretty bad," Doctor Schmitt looked though a file, "the last time I saw her was two weeks ago."  
_"What do you mean 'it's getting worse'?" Cathy said with tears in her eyes as she waited for Doctor Schmitt's answer._

"_You didn't want to undergo treatment right away, and I'm afraid the cancer is spreading. I'm very sorry Miss Spade."  
"How much time do I have?"  
"A couple months, I hope."  
"That's it?"  
"I'm very sorry…" Doctor Schmitt began as Cathy wiped tears from her eyes and checked her watch._

"_I need to get back to work."  
"You shouldn't be working in your condition." _

"_I know. Thank you for your time." Cathy grabbed her purse and left._

At last, Martin understood where Sam got her stubbornness from.  
"It was strange, how well she took the news. Most people cry or scream when they hear news like that, but Cathy seemed to be okay with it. I'd never had a patient like that before."

* * *

"Cancer?" Leslie asked Samantha and Martin once they told her the news.  
"Yea," Sam said sadly and sat down, "I guess she's been sick for a while."  
"I can't believe she didn't tell us." Leslie sat across from Sam at the kitchen table.

"Maybe she was in denial," Martin suggested, "Or didn't want you to worry."

"We could have helped her." Leslie started crying.

"Leslie," Sam tried to remain calm, "Do you know where mom would go, in case she wanted to get away?"

"No, we've called all of her friends. I can't think of anything else. You know, Samantha, you're taking the news awfully well."

"Excuse me?" Sam said defensively and Martin braced himself for an argument.  
"She's your mother too, and you're just treating this like another one of your cases! Maybe mom wouldn't be sick if you had stayed here instead of getting divorced and moving to New York."  
"Don't blame me for this!" Sam yelled back, "Martin, could you wait in the car."  
"Yeah, sure." Martin left as fast as he could

"Maybe I wanted more in my life than to be a soccer-mom with my head buried in the sand."

"You're one to talk! At least I don't run from my problems!" Leslie shouted back

"I didn't have to come here, okay? You could have just called the cops."  
"Fine! Go home!" Leslie yelled and Sam even considered leaving. No, she couldn't. She came here to find her mom and that's what she was going to do.

"I want to find mom too, okay? And that's what I'm here to do, so if you don't mind, I'm going back to the hotel and try to find her." Sam stood up and made her way to the door.

"Fine." Leslie said to her self and watched her sister leave the house. Leslie had lost her mother and now was losing her sister.

* * *

Back in the car, Sam closed her eyes to try to hold back the tears.

"Sam, I was thinking…" Martin began

"Don't say it, she's not dead."

"I was gonna say that what if you mom had any aliases?"

"Um…yeah, I think she did. She always used a fake name when she signed up for things online."  
"Maybe something happened and she only had a catalogue or something on her and they used that name to admit her, do you remember what it was?"  
"It's was Sharon…Sharon Carmichael."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, because it was my first initial for the first name, Leslie's first initial for the middle name, and my mom's first initial for the last name. Sharon Lisa Carmichael."  
"Okay, we'll do a check for hospitals when we get to the hotel."

* * *

Samantha and Martin had set up "headquarters" in Sam's hotel room. "This is Agent Martin Fitzgerald from the FBI, I was wondering if you had a patient admitted by the name of Sharon Carmichael…yea…this morning...alright, thanks." Martin hung up the phone and Sam watched him intently, waiting for an answer. 

"A Sharon Carmichael was admitted a few days ago, but she was gone this morning during rounds."  
"What was she there for?"  
"She collapsed," Martin sighed, "The cancer weakened her. The doctor said her condition was getting worse."  
"We need to find her."  
"Okay, where do you think she'd go now?"

"The trailer park where we used to live is now a park, she could have gone there."  
"Wouldn't hurt to look." Martin said and they once again headed out, but this time with more hope than all the other times before.

_**Take me to the place where you go  
Where nobody knows if it's night or day  
Please don't put your life in the hands  
Of a Rock n Roll band  
Who'll throw it all away**_

(lyrics: Oasis:don't look back in anger)


	3. Look What You've Done

_**Take my photo off the wall**_

_**if it just won't sing for you,**_

_**Cause all that's left as gone away**_

_**and there's nothing left for you to prove.**_

_**Oh, look what you've done**_

_**you've made a fool of everyone.**_

_**Oh, well, it seems like such fun**_

_**until you lose what you had won.**_

It was a thirty five minute drive to the park. Sam was fiddling with the radio finding nothing but Christmas music or commercials and Martin was trying not to tell her to just find a station and leave it. It was almost completely dark and the snow begun to really come down. Finally, Sam shut of the radio. "I hate Christmas music." She announced.

"Yeah, I can see that." Martin smiled and glanced over at Sam, who was looking out the passenger window. They had been driving for nearly twenty minutes, and hadn't said more than ten words to each other. They knew this moment would come too, the awkwardness, they had been fine together for the past few days, but this was it. This was the silence.  
"I um…" Sam started

"Yeah?"  
"Nothing."

"Okay."  
Silence.

"I was afraid it would wreak our relationship." Sam finally said, but didn't explain what she meant any further.  
"What would?"  
"Letting everyone know," Sam didn't look at Martin, "We were really happy and everything was going so well. I was afraid if everyone knew about us, it would jinx it. I guess I just never really thought how you'd feel."  
"You could have asked."  
"I know." She said and the silence continued.

"Hey, is that it?" Martin said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, that's the park." They saw a figure sitting in the park bench staring off into the sky. Martin parked the car and Samantha jumped out. "Call Leslie." She said and ran off into the snow.

"Hello?" Sam asked when she got closer to the figure

"It's hard to disappear when your daughter is an FBI agent." Cathy Spade said without turning her head. Sam sat down next to her.

"I know, mom. I know about the cancer." She said quietly

"I didn't want to be a burden."

"I know you didn't, but this is important. You can't hide from everything." Cathy didn't reply. "We have a car. My friend from New York came with me, Agent Martin Fitzgerald. The one I told you about. We called Leslie."

"How are the girls?"  
"Rachel and Julie? They're fine. They miss you."  
"Why didn't you have any kids?"  
"I never thought I'd be a good mother."  
"You helped me raise Leslie."

"Look, mom, you need to get to a hospital."

"I don't want to go."  
"How about we wait for Leslie, and then she and I can take you. Would that be okay?"

"I guess."  
"Good. I'll be right back, okay. I'm just going to check in with Martin." Sam turned away and wiped her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for crying. "Martin?" she asked when she got into the car

"Yeah?"

"Is Leslie coming?"  
"She said she'd be here as soon as possible."  
"Okay."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I've never seen my mom so weak before. She's…she's dying." Sam avoided eye contact and walked back to her mother.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sam asked Cathy

"If you want."

"I do."

"Okay." Cathy replied and the two sat in silence on the park bench watching the snow fall for several minutes until they heard a car pull up in the parking lot. "Samantha?"  
"Yeah?" Sam glanced over her shoulder to see Leslie coming toward them.

"Carpe diem." Cathy said with a smile. _Seize the day._ Sam returned the smile and hugged her mother. "Live a good life, Sam. Do whatever makes you happy, or be with whoever makes you happy." Cathy pulled away from the hug and they were greeted by Leslie.

"Thank God!" Leslie hugged her mom tightly. Sam glanced behind her and smiled at Martin, who had gotten out of the car. "I'll meet you guys in the car." Sam said quickly to her mother and sister and walked toward Martin. "Thank you." She said

"For what?"  
"Everything," she replied, "thank you for everything."

* * *

Cathy was admitted to a hospital and the doctor did all the scans. "It's bad" was all the doctor told them. Sam couldn't believe it. Her mother had just been smiling and laughing a half an hour ago. And now, all the energy had been drained out of her. 

"Sam?" Martin brought Sam a cup of coffee to where she was sitting in the empty cafeteria. Leslie was waiting in Cathy's room for Nick to come by with the girls.

"Hmm?"  
"I just called Jack and he said I should go back to New York. He said you can stay here if you want for a little while."  
"When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning. But, uh, if you ever need to talk, you know my number."  
"Yeah." Sam flirted with the idea of giving him a smile when Leslie came into the room cafeteria crying. Sam already knew the news before she said anything.

* * *

The funeral was a week later. Sam insisted that Martin go back to New York, but she secretly wished that the FBI would go screw themselves for not letting Martin stay longer. Sam wore one of Leslie's black dresses for the service and spent most of the time holding Julie's hand while they both cried silently. There were only a couple dozen people in attendance, Cathy's friends, co-workers, and family. They sent their condolences with hugs, flowers, and cards. Word must have gotten around back in New York because Sam received calls from Danny and Vivian saying how sorry they were for her loss. Danny told her that her paperwork had been finished, courtesy of agents Fitzgerald and Taylor. 

"I can't stay, Les. I have to go back to New York." Sam said as she packed up her bags.

"Okay, but I'm taking you to the airport. And call when you get in to New York."  
"I will." Sam had been staying at Leslie's for the past few days and now, a day after the funeral, they both knew it was time for her to go back. "How are the girls."  
"Sad. They were really close to Mom. And this Christmas wasn't really too fun for them either."

"No."  
"They did like having you here though. You should come by more than once every five years."  
"You can take them up to New York too. I'll teach them how to hail a taxi and eat pizza while walking."  
"As long as they're walking on a safe street."  
"Right." Sam smiled and loaded her bags into Leslie's car.

* * *

_"When will you be back?" Fourteen-year-old Leslie asked her big sister._

"_I'm not sure I will." Sam said and shoved another pair of jeans into her duffel bag.  
"Why not?" Leslie asked stubbornly and sat on her bed trying to comprehend that she wouldn't be sharing that room with her sister anymore.  
"Because I just can't…Les…I can't stay here. I'm going to New York."_

"_But what about Mom and Patrick and Me?"_

"_Patrick and I are divorced, Les. He wasn't who I thought he was. And I love you and Mom. So much. This is just what I need to do." Sam folded several shirts and put them in the bag._

"_What about your baby?" _

"_That's why I'm going. I lost the baby," Sam sat down on the bed, "But its okay, Patrick and I were separated before I found out and I was going to give it up for adoption anyway."  
"So you're not sad about it?"  
"I guess." Sam shrugged, not realizing how cold it sounded. But in reality, she had cried for hours when the doctor told her about the miscarriage. Sam gathered up her things and the thousand or so dollars she managed to scrap together by her bank account, a large donation from Leslie, and cleaning houses for the past few months. "Give mom a kiss for me." Sam said and hugged her sister goodbye. _

* * *

"I quit smoking." Leslie announced 3/4 into the drive. 

"Oh?"

"Because of Mom…and I don't want the girls to smoke when they are older. I just wanted to stop the cycle."  
"Good idea." They finally pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Call me when you get there, okay?"  
"I will." Sam said and got her suitcases out of the care. "Take care of yourself, and the girls."  
"You too." Leslie hugged her sister goodbye, "Have a safe flight."

**_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose_**

**_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_**

(Lyrics: Jet-Look what you've done)


End file.
